Doneo
Doneo (Don/ald and L/'eo') is the father/son pairing of Leo Dooley and Donald Davenport. They are able to work together to solve any problem. (Night of the Living Virus, No Going Back, Sink or Swim) Other Names *Deo (D'/onald and L/'eo) *Lonald (L'/eo and Don/'ald) Moments Season 1 Crush, Chop and Burn * Donald showed Leo his 3D TV. * Donald told Leo to check out his new bedroom. * Leo thought Donald was Batman. * Donald introduced Adam, Bree and Chase to Leo (and Tasha). * Leo told Donald that Adam, Bree and Chase made him popular. * Donald banned Leo from the lab. Rats on a Train * Donald told Leo that he wasn't able to handle extreme climates since he wasn't genetically engineered. * Donald said that Leo got brain-freeze from chewing mint gum. * Donald told Leo he could pop in the Goober the Spunky Cabooze DVD for him. * Leo told Donald he was 14. * Donald told Leo he could pop in the DVD himself. * Donald told Leo that he was supposed to be watching him. * Leo told Donald that Donald was watching him, in glorious HD. Can I Borrow the Helicopter? *Leo told Donald about his crush on Janelle. *Donald was happy that Leo told him about Janelle. *Donald lent his helicopter to Leo. Season 2 No Going Back *They were in the lab together and found out Douglas hacked them. *They almost died together. *They were stuck in the elevator together. Season 3 Sink or Swim *They were looking for Adam, Bree and Chase together. *They flew in the helicopter. *Leo had secretly used the helicopter on the weekends. The Jet-Wing * Leo gave Donald some good pep talk when he was afraid to do the Jet-Wing stunt. * Leo helped Donald land a sponsor. Mission: Mission Creek High *They introduced the lab together. Zip it * Leo and Donald (and Adam) had a zip lining contest to see who does the dishes. Alien Gladiators * Donald and Leo battled in the fire staff competition. * Leo gave the walk on role to Donald. Spike Fright * Donald and Leo (and Bree) thought Principal Perry killed Flo, the lunch lady. Merry Glitchmas * Donald gave Leo a high-speed snowball launcher for Christmas. * Leo defended Donald after Rose called him a bad father. Rise of the Secret Soldiers * Donald gave Leo a mission suit. * Leo ran over to Donald after he got hit by Krane. Bionic Houseparty *Leo visited Donald at the hospital. *Leo saved Donald's life, risking his own life. *Donald told Mr. President that the Bionic Soldiers were saving his son's life. Season 4 Bionic Rebellion * Donald smacked Leo in the face, most likely accidentally. * Leo then smacked Donald in the face for payback and told him that no one cared he returned from the mainland. Left Behind * Leo tried to help Donald get out of Chase's mission suit. Leo sarcastically called it a "fun father-son activity". * Leo threw Donald so Chase wouldn't see him in his mission suit. Gallery Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Donald Related Pages Category:Pairings with Leo Category:Pairings with Donald Category:Pairings Category:Dooley/Davenport Category:Pairings with Main Characters Category:Parent/Child Pairings Category:Leo Dooley Category:Donald Davenport Category:Images of Leo Category:Images of Donald Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:All Seasons Category:Doneo Related Pages Category:Males